My Memories are His Dreams
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: It takes only one person to bring up the past: either the naive Italian, the serious German, or the Italian brother who's terrifed of the fact that his brother may or may not be gay.  All told through Belgium's eyes.  GerNIta with SItaBel.


**Yes, this is a Ger/N. Ita pairing in the view of a third party source **_**(with its own pairing, /Belgium)**_**. I OWN NADA, so don't ask me about it, k? Oh yeah, there is an OC in here, so WARNING, WARNING, WARNING! OC WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**OK, enjoy!**

**/=+=/**

"My god, this is you as a child?"

"Just…shut up."

I couldn't believe that Lovino found my baby pictures. I looked at it, and saw that it was me next to the biggest tree in the country with the most innocent eyes ever. He chuckled next to me as he rubbed my arm, making me blush even more.

"Aw, come on. You look adorable in this." He chuckled.

"Come on…_stop it."_ I knocked his arm. "This wasn't my best picture."

"You think this is a bad picture? Come on, you don't know the meaning of bad pictures…"

"Oh really?" I grinned. "Like…this?"

He looked up and turned bright red. Why? I found his baby picture, and it had him in an apron cleaning up a hallway in Spain's house. He looked so cute that I found myself in a massive chuckle fit, making him blush all the more. He quickly swiped the picture away from me.

"W-w-w-wh-where did you get this from?" He finally stammered.

"It was mixed in with mine, for some reason." I answered. _The truth? I dug it out from his room. _ But I'm not saying that. "Nice apron! I see that Spain was extremely generous to you."

"S-shut up, you bastard…"

You would've thought that I would get offended by that, but the truth is: I'm used to him randomly swearing at the weirdest of times. Besides, I thought he was cute when he swears from embarrassment. Before I knew it, I found another picture of Italy, making me laugh even more.

"Oh my god…" I couldn't help but chuckle. "Why are you in a _dress_ in this one?"

"_**WHAT?**__**"**_ He swiped the picture away from me and stared at it. "This isn't me! Don't scare me like that!"

"Wait, this _isn't_ you? Oh…" I looked back at the cute picture. "Then…this must be your brother."

"My brother, in a DRESS?" He looked back at it. "My god…"

"I think Austria thought he was a girl." I peeked at the picture again. "Awww…he has a playmate!"

"Who, that guy in the black outfit over there?" Lovino looked at it. "God, he looks like the son of the Grim Reaper-"

It was then that I was aware of the fact that Lovino had frozen next to me. At first, I wondered if it was the fact that he had mentioned the Grim Reaper _(I didn't think it was weird for nations like us to fear death)_, but then I noticed that he was twitching with delight.

"Uh…Lovino?"

"_Of course…the Grim Reaper…finally…"_

"OK, you're starting to scare me. What're you planning this time?"

"Pure _**REVENGE**_ on that damn potato-eater!" He jumped to his feet. "He's been screwin' up my brother's mind for TOO long now! He thinks that he can get away with this…"

"And…the Grim Reaper has something to do with this…_**how?"**_

"Just watch me…"

**/=+=/**

"For the last time, this is a bad idea."

"Ohohoh…this has to be one of my best ones yet…"

I just found myself staring at the man that was now tying himself up in a black robe. He was scanning the room for something else, but I had absolutely no idea what he was looking for. Then again, I didn't think that this was going to work. How many times has he failed with trying to annoy him?

"What are you doing, exactly?"

"_I'm going to play the ultimate harbinger of death…see how he likes it! Then he'll know…__**he'll know the wrath of Italy Romano…"**_

Sometimes, I wonder why I love him.

"You do realize that he's at his house at this hour, right?"

"Oh…_**all the better…**__**"**_

I think I made it worse…

**/=+=/**

For some reason, I ended up having to drag him to Germany's house. And after a few minutes of him telling me what he was planning, I ended up having to knock on the door for him. When it opened, I was greeted by Liara, one of his human maids. I can't remember why I can distinctly remember her name…

"Oh, Belgium. Hi."

Oh yeah. She's one of the few human beings who know our secret. "Hi. Is Germany here?"

"Oh, you mean Ludwig?" She looked inside the building for a second. "I could've sworn that he was here…I guess he left. Why?"

Before I had the ability to say anything, Lovino tried his best to screech like a demon as he ran into the building flapping the black cape as hard as he could. The both of us stared as he started running through the hallways before turning back to each other.

"Belgium …can I ask you something?" Liara turned back to him. "Did he…eat those brownies that Alfred sent Ivan? The one in the bag with the green leaf on it?"

"No…he just saw a baby picture of his brother and decided to be a Grim Reaper for the day." I walked in. "We should…make sure that he doesn't destroy anything."

"Yeah…that's a good idea…" Liara closed the door behind me. "Feliciano is in the house too, so…"

"Got it."

"Hey, Belgium …when are you going to tell me your human name?" She asked me as she walked up next to me. "It feels weird calling you Belgium all the time."

"I told you this before, Liara. My duty as a nation doesn't make me a god. You're free to call me by my real name." I answered. "Even if…it does feel a bit awkward."

"Oh…I see…" She looked forward. "Oh no…"

I looked up and realized that Lovino had found a hidden staircase to the attic. There were about five different things going through my head _(one being the fact that he might be stupid enough to jump out when he thinks Germany's coming)_, so I decided to come up after him. Walking up, I saw that he was coughing on the amount of dust in the room.

"That's what you get for coming up here…" I mumbled. "What's in here, anyway?"

"I think this is Ludwig's personal stuff…people usually puts personal stuff here." Liara looked worried. "Hey, I don't think we should be in here-"

"Ohoohoo! That means that there's something personal in here!" Lovino started digging around. "Let's see…hm…"

"Are you really going to see if there's anything embarrassing in here?" I could not believe it. He can be such a child sometimes! "You really can't be doing something like-"

"HOLY CRAP!"

The two of us looked up and saw as Lovino pulled out a pair of underwear from one of the boxes. Yes. _**UNDERWEAR.**_ After a few seconds, he started digging through the box again and found a painted picture of a sleeping girl in a maid's uniform.

"Awww…" I squealed. "It looks like Italy when he was younger…"

"Who, Lovino? Or Feliciano?" Liara looked up. "Cause I think that's Feliciano."

"That…**PERVERT!"** Lovino rose to his feet. "Here I thought he was just another German bastard, but to think that he's been _spying_ on him, clothing him like a female and robbing him of his pride…"

"Uh…I think that was Austria's fault-"

"**THAT SON OF A FREAKIN' BASTARD IS GOING TO GET WHAT HE DESERVES! HE'LL PAY THE FULL PRICE, OR **_**MY NAME ISN'T ITALY ROMANO!**__**"**_

Before I knew it, I heard a door close from below us. I took a peek out the open stairway and barely noticed that Germany had seen the open staircase and was now wondering who was up here. I looked up to Liara, who quickly started to freak.

"Ahhh…it's Ludwig-san, isn't he?" She panicked. "What are we going to do? We can't talk our way out of-"

The air suddenly became tense. Turning our heads, we saw the glint of murder in the Italian's eye. I of course was somewhat used to it _(I was dating the guy, I had to see his weird perks)_, but it looked like poor Liara was getting traumatized. Then again, if that didn't scare her, the fact that he started making demon screeches while tearing down the stairs sure would.

"You…**you...****you****…**_**you**__**…"**_

The three of us were then entertained by Lovino screaming every single curse word or offensive term that his mind can recall. Oddly enough, some of them were German. I always thought that was ironic. It took a smack in the head to finally calm him down.

"You…you…you…_**pervert!**_ I knew you had issues, but I canNOT believe that you'd be a cheap sicko with that!"

"Uh…wh-what are you talking about?" Germany blinked, confused.

It was then that Lovino shoved the underwear in his face, startling him. The whole room stood silent, unable to answer just what in the world was going on. Germany, however, seemed the most confused as he took the piece of cloth.

"You were sneaking around my brother as a _**CHILD?**_ Don't you have any sense of decency?" He started screaming.

"What are you talking about?" He lifted the underwear. "This is mine."

"You wear _**women's underwear?"**_ _That's something that I never thought I'd hear._

"_Wow…you learn something new every single day…"_ Liara seemed completely traumatized.

That statement seemed to traumatize Lovino, since he had completely frozen in his place. I turned to him as he started screaming about something before dashing out of the building with his demon-screeching panic.

"So I'm guessing that…you had a fetish of wearing women's clothing when you were a child?" I asked, trying to find some form of normalcy back into his life.

"No! It…It wasn't like that!" He sighed, obviously thinking that he can't talk his way out of this. "I was…found with that."

"Found?"

Germany suddenly fell silent, and that's when I became aware of the fact that he didn't like to say this in the publicity that is this hallway. It was further indicted when he walked up the staircase into the attic. The both of us followed him, noticing that he sat next to the box where Lovino found the underwear.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." I stated, seeing how uncomfortable he was.

"Romano is going to want an explanation…I think it would be better if he hears it from you, seeing as he listens to you more than me." Germany said, trying to sound like he didn't just doubt what he said. "And…you are trustworthy enough to keep a secret.

"I'll keep watch…see if anyone comes around."

I watched as Liara descended the staircase and walked as far from the staircase as our ears can indicate. After a few minutes, we were alone. I turned to him, who was staring at something in the box. I didn't quite see what he was looking at, but I didn't question it.

"Prussia found me when I was young…lying on a battlefield, covered in blood." He started, holding the underwear. "When he found me, he said that I was wearing this underneath my cloak. Then, when he asked me who I was…"

"You said Germany."

"No. He said that I was Germany." He turned to me. "I don't remember anything past that day…when I first met him."

"You don't remember your childhood?"

"Not even one worthless memory." He leaned back. "Sometimes, though…I would have dreams…"

"Dreams? About what?"

"A girl…in a maid's dress. She said that she'll always wait for me and that I will come back to her." He rubbed his head. "That was so long ago…I can't help but feel doubt that I couldn't keep my promise to a human girl…"

"What makes you think she was human?"

"She was too innocent…just like any human child would be. If she was a country, then she wouldn't be as…"

"She…she could still be alive, Germany."

"No…this was too long ago…back when Prussia was still a country. She wouldn't be alive…no, she wouldn't…"

Germany looked down, and that's when I realized that he looked completely vulnerable. Lovino would have such a grand time taking advantage of his mood. I wondered if Veneziano would do in this situation.

_Wait a minute…_

"Hey, Germany…I have a question." I dug into my pockets and found the picture. "Is this the girl?"

He looked down at the picture in my hand, and that's when I saw his face go completely white. He didn't have to say anything: they were the same person all right. That could only mean one thing…

"How…how did you get this?" He stared at the picture again.

"I-It's a baby picture." I answered. "Of Italy."

"YOUR Italy?"

"No, not Lovino…his brother."

Germany's face went completely red as he threw himself back from my location. He turned to the image of the black-caped man before digging into the box. I watched as he pulled out something that I wasn't expecting: the same black hat from the picture.

"So…" I lifted up my finger. "If you didn't know that Italy was a male, then you should be excused for-"

There was screaming from below us. Panicked, I tucked the picture in my pocket before dashing down the steps after the voice. After a few seconds, I saw a panicked Liara standing in front of an even more panicked Lovino. His face was completely pale.

"Lovino, calm down and try breathing." Liara instructed.

"M-m-my brother…" He straightened himself in a panic. "My god! Germany, what the hell did you do to him?"

"What's going on here?" I walked in.

"He confronted his brother about the picture and the underwear…" She sighed. "He's shocked that his brother might be gay."

"And _you're_ not shocked about this?" Lovino asked, his voice cracking. "You're American, I thought Americans have issues with gay people!"

"I think they're perfectly normal, thank you very much!" She answered. "What makes it so awkward, anyway? You're countries, right?"

"It's not just that! He kissed a MAN when he was a child! God dammit, Germany! _**WHY must you traumatize my brother so?"**_

"Wait, hold up a minute!" I lifted up my hand. "Your brother…he knows about the man in the picture?"

"Yes, he's known! That's what makes me even more mad!" Lovino pointed at me. "He made my brother gay, I'm sure of it!"

"Um…Lovino…you can't _turn_ someone gay." Liara stated. "It's been scientifically proven-"

"OK, fine! You can have that!" Lovino stated. "But he made him suffer all this time! You would've thought that he would've confronted him or something!"

It was then that I heard footsteps from behind me. I didn't have to turn around: Liara and Lovino's expressions were all I needed to know who it was. After a few seconds, I did turn around and saw Germany holding onto the hat and the underwear that Feliciano had given him. He dashed off past us toward where he would expect him to be. Lovino started running off after him, making me follow him.

**/=+=/**

I found myself in the garden, seeing Lovino positioned as close as he could be toward the quiet Feliciano. Obviously bringing it up made it that much harder on him. Before he had a chance to say anything, Germany suddenly ran into view. We all looked up, suddenly realizing that he was holding the hat and the underwear. Feliciano seemed shocked at what he saw.

"You knew about this…didn't you?"

Feliciano was too deep in a shock to say anything, that much I knew. After a few long minutes _(mainly because I was holding back an enraged Lovino)_, he looked down to the ground and silently nodded. Germany took that as a sign and sat down next to him.

"Why did you never tell me about this?"

"I…uh…I forgot?"

"Would you really forget something like this?" Germany placed a hand on his shoulder _(not remembering that it was the one holding the underwear)_. He blushed, dropped it in his other hand, and replaced it. "Tell me the truth."

"Uh…"

"Before I show you this arm throw that Kiku taught me-"

"Uwwaaaa! I-I-I-I didn't think it was necessary!" Italy backed up a few feet in the bench.

"Necessary?" Germany blinked.

"Ve~You didn't seem to remember me when we first met. I thought it was just because we first met, because I didn't recognize you either, but…" He looked like a smacked child. "All these years passed…so many things happened and yet you still thought of me as just Italy…"

"Feli-"

"I didn't care if you never remembered about me. Just…you being here was all I needed." He shivered.

"…"

"Ve~…you know what? I'm getting kinda hungry! Why don't we just-"

He was interrupted by Germany suddenly planting a kiss on his lips. It was then that Lovino started to really pull on my arms _(I thought that they might pop off or something)_, but fortunately, I was able to hold on. Looking up, I noticed that Feliciano was chuckling during the kiss, a tear going down his cheek.

It would've ended so perfectly…if his brother wasn't swearing away like a sailor.

**/=+=/**

**Yeah…I don't know either. Flame/review what you wish.**


End file.
